


Scout's Big Mouth

by Zayroen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Language, Scout's big mouth, hint of lime, sudden attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout knows he has a big mouth and it instantly gets him into trouble when meeting his new teammates for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout's Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> There plans to be more to this but here's a little drabble I tossed up quickly.

Scout was a manly sort of guy. He was from Boston after all, and pretty damn amazing and all. He knew early on that he just wasn't interested in chicks. None of them were as amazing as his Ma and they were all clingy and shit. Problem was, the guys were just as bad! He only had one guy he had fooled around with back home and broken things off pretty quick. He had been bored out of his mind! He figured he would just deal with it after his contract was up or something. That had of course been the Universe's cue to be a douche.

By the time he got shipped off to a base, he was one of the last ones to get there. Meeting the others had been...odd. Soldier was a fucking nut job, plain and simple. The Medic gave him the creeps but the Hardhat was pretty cool. No Demoman yet, he was to arrive the next day with their Pyro. Sniper apparently was already there but tended to stay in his nest thing or his van which left their Spy and the Heavy Weapons Guy. For some reason they were coming the same day as him but on a different train. Made no damn sense but whatever Scout thought.

It was just before supper that they went to meet the night train. Scout bounced about until Engineer put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax now Jackrabbit, yer bouncin' ain't gonna make that train come any faster an' yer makin' me tired jus' watching ya.” He said to which Scout just rolled his eyes but settled down, arms crossing over his chest. “Dat's cuz yer old.” He replied, darting away at the sound of a train whistle before Engineer could cuff him.

Scout had mixed reactions to the Spy. A part of him disliked him instantly as he came out of and gave the crowd a once over, nose crinkling under his mask slightly. There was also a part of him that was kinda jealous of the effortless way he glided forwards and seemed so put together. There was a word his Ma used for men like that, Suede? Some 'S' word for fancy and shit.

That's when the Heavy stepped off the train. First thing that came to his mind? How _big_ the man was! He was fucking huuuge. As Scout stared, Medic moved forwards to greet. Scout was busy being struck by something he had never known before. He fucking _liked_ them big. After greeting the others, Heavy turned towards him and as if it was just his damn luck, Scout opened his stupid big mouth and crammed his foot into it. Heavy raised an eyebrow before speaking in that thick accent that made Scout's insides shiver. “What leetle man stare for?” and what did he say? “Damn Russki, what did yer Ma do? Fuck a bear?” He felt the color drain from his face as everyone stopped and just **stared** at him. He couldn't look away from the Heavy even as the man levelled a dark look a him. Medic eventually came forwards, scoffing at Scout before he reached to pat the strong arm. “Ignore ze child, come I vill show you ze rooms.” and with that, they left him standing on the train platform. He wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. “Ya you guys jus go ahead.” He said to the empty air. “I'll jus stand here till my fucking boner goes away.” He muttered, head hanging a little. Fuck it _all._


End file.
